


[PODFIC] Laughter, by Snowfilly1

by Thimblerig



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Episode: s01e03 Hard Times, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The Bentley Ships It (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: The Bentley does not think of Crowley as her owner or herself as a possession. Bentley POV!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), The Bentley & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 28
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[PODFIC] Laughter, by Snowfilly1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snowfilly1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfilly1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Non Christmas themed Advent Challenge Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709447) by [Snowfilly1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfilly1/pseuds/Snowfilly1). 



_She has developed quite a few non-car-like pieces of knowledge over the years. The first of which, of course, is the ability to be aware of herself as a car, and the things she can do as ‘not car-like.’_

_The second was an awareness of her partner. (She does not think of Crowley as an owner, nor herself as a possession. They are partners. The Bentley can’t go fast without her partner.)..._

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1sD5GIMAQ_gy5PhKrlG_k2noNupJpZVSK/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Programs Used: Audio Evolution (Mobile); Logopit Plus; Music Editor;
> 
> Cover Image: Production still
> 
> Music/FX:
> 
> Car Vroom Vroom - “auto performance car trashy throaty start nearby and rev pass by medium speed doppler” by kyles - https://freesound.org/people/kyles/sounds/453742/ - (CC0)


End file.
